


Live Your Life

by kwonbagel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Football | Soccer Player Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Mother Hen Qian Kun, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, oh god that was a digusting tag, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Yukhei accidentally sends a text to the wrong person and it happens to be Jungwoo.





	Live Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had images attached but it wouldn't stay up so basically 1) jungwoo's eye 2)xuxi's eye 3) johnny & marks Halloween selca

**Yukhei is in bold**

_Jungwoo is in italics_

* * *

 

 

[Saturday, January 5, 2019]

  


**(7:00pm) You better remember my fucking cereal this time**

 

**(7:01pm) and not the off-brand. Don’t you wong me, man**

 

**(7:01pm) haha, WONG me, get it**

 

**(7:26 pm) :( why you no respond mork**

 

_(7:43 pm) Um hi, I’m not mork. Wong number_

 

_(7:43 pm) Tell mork i’m sorry that he has that name btw_

 

_(7:44pm) what’s a wong??_

 

**(7:47 pm) oh, he's named mark but we call him mork**

 

**(7:47 pm) Wong’s one of my last names**

 

_(7:51pm) Oh^2_

 

_(7:51pm) You might want to text mark about your cereal_

 

_(7:53 pm) Wait how does one have more than one last name_

 

**(7:55pm) Shit, you’re right. Thanks random person i accidentally texted that I’m going to pretend I know.**

 

_(7:57 pm) No problem?_

 

**(11:41pm) Wait a second**

 

**(11:41 pm) stop fucking w me, mork**

 

**(11:41pm) I know it’s you.**

 

**(11:42pm) i want my coco puffs and not that nasty plain kind you like**

  
  
  
  


[Sunday, January 6, 2019]

  


_(8:23 am) once again, not mark_

 

**(8:48 am) prove it, send a photo of your foot**

 

_(8:53 am) Um, no. You might be a creep that has a foot fetish_

 

_(8:54 am) And i have a concern….why do you know what mark’s foot looks like???_

 

**(8:54 am) He’s my roommate. I’m required to at this point**

 

_(8:58 am) I don’t think that’s a thing but ok_

 

_(8:59am) [image attached]_

 

_(9:00am) see, not mark_

 

**(9:02am) I see you really are non-mark**

 

**(9:03 am) Your eye is cute**

 

_(9:04am) Good to know my eye is attractive_

 

**(9:04am) Hey, the eye is the window to the soul**

 

_(9:05am) So you mean like being able to tell I’m not mark_

 

**(9:05am) exactly**

 

_(9:06am) I’m surprised you seem dumb. Did you look that up?_

 

**(9:06am) You offend me**

 

**(9:07am) …**

 

**(9:07am) Kun told me**

 

_(9:08am) yes because i know who kun is when i don’t even know your name_

 

**(9:11 am) oh, he’s my brother**

 

**(9:11 am) what’s your name, non-mark**

 

_(9:12am) I asked first. You might be a kidnapper or smth_

 

**(9:12am) I thought we had a connection, I’ve seen your eye**

 

_(9:13 am) My cute eye_

 

**(9:13am) [image attached]**

 

**(9:13 am) see i’m not a creep. Just a guy with a pretty eye**

 

_(9:14 am) Do you only have one eye then? And still no_

 

**(9:15am) :( yukhei**

 

_(9:16am) ?_

 

_(9:16 am) Are cursing in a foreign language??_

 

**(9:16 am) That’s my name**

 

_(9:17 am) And your last name is Wong unfortunately for everyone that has to hear those bad puns. Seems too convenient to be real..._

 

**(9:18 am) wat**

 

_(9:18 am) hehe, never mind. I forgot you’re stupid. My name is Jungwoo_

 

**(9:19 am) Sorry about thinking you’re mark**

 

_(9:19 am) it’s ok, some people are just born with less brain cells_

 

_(9:19 am) I hope you’ve texted mark about your cereal_

 

**(9:20 am) Oh yeah, thanks for reminding**

 

**(9:26 am) Wait are you calling me dumb**

 

_(9:27 am) Like i said…_

 

_(9:27 am) anyway, I have a lecture soon. Bye, yukhei_

 

**(9:29 am) ouch**

 

**(9:29 am) my cereal has arrived!**

 

**(9:30 am) Fighting! It was nice accidentally texting you. Sorry again about thinking you were mark**

  


[Tuesday, January 8, 2019]

  


**(5:47 pm) mork**

 

**(5:47 pm) pls come home and bring your boyfriend here instead**

 

**(5:47 pm) where he can cook for me too. I’m dying**

 

_(5:48 pm) yukhei_

 

_(5:49 pm) i’m. not. Mark._

 

_(5:49 pm) do you really not have your roommate’s number saved?_

 

**(6:00 pm) ok, he blocked me for calling him markie and i forgot to save it**

 

**(6:01 pm) there i saved you**

 

_(6:01 pm) what am i saved as_

 

**(6:01 pm) cute eyeball <3**

 

**(6:02 pm) What am i**

 

_(6:02 pm) stupidly wong_

 

**(6:03 pm) you know i can’t even be mad bc you used my pun**

 

_(6:03 pm) dammit_

 

**(6:04 pm)  I’m going to eat cereal, nice accidentally texting you again**

 

_(6:05 pm) Who eats cereal for dinner?_

 

**(6:05 pm) mork and I do. We’re broke college students that can’t cook so we don’t get luxury**

**(6:06 pm) Unless hyuck cooks for us**

 

_(6:06 pm) That’s a personal choice but ok_

 

_(6:06 pm) I eat my cinnamon rolls in the morning_

 

_(6:07 pm) Hyuck?_

 

_(6:07 pm) enjoy your coco puffs even though it’s 6_

 

**(6:08 pm)  hes mark’s boyfriend**

 

**(6:08 pm) False alarm, Mark and hyuck are here. Hyuck’s making chicken! ^_^**

 

_(6:09 pm) no, go back to ur cereal, that’s cannibalism_

 

**(6:09 pm) wat?**

 

_(6:10 pm) chicken wong_

 

**(6:14 pm) HAHAHAHAHH**

 

**(6:14 pm) i just got it**

 

_(6:15 pm) it wasn’t that funny uwu_

 

_(6:15 pm) ok i have practice now. Have fun w your fellow chicken wong_

 

**(6:16 pm) I am**

 

**(6:16 pm) Practice for what?**

 

_(6:17 pm) I play soccer_

 

**(6:17 pm) My friend Sicheng plays soccer too. He’s our captain**

 

_(8:07 pm) Wait as in sm university’s soccer captain. That sicheng?_

 

 **(8:07 pm) Yeah!** **(◠‿◠✿)**

 

**(8:07 pm) Wait, how do you know him**

 

_(8:08 pm) I go to neo arts university_

 

_(8:09 pm) we’ve played you guys a few times_

 

**(8:09 pm) So I might have seen you and not even know :(**

 

**(8:09 pm) I didn’t think you were in seoul**

 

_(8:10 pm) yep, we’re like an hour away_

 

**(8:10 pm) we should meet sometime**

 

_(8:13 pm) we just meet and through text, yukhei_

 

_(8:14 pm) I don’t think that’s a good idea_

 

_(8:14 pm) you could be a human trafficker, no thanks satan_

 

**(8:15 pm) But i know sicheng**

 

_(8:16 pm) You could have somehow found that out online_

 

**(8:16 pm) Fine i’ll prove I’m not**

 

_(8:16 pm) How_

 

**(8:16 pm) Like this**

 

Lucas hits call and holds his phone to his ear while listening to it ring. A nervous smile starts to form on his face when he hears Jungwoo pick up.

“Hello?” Jungwoo says quietly which causes Yukhei to bite on his hand to prevent for giggling like an idiot. He tries to collect him but his smile still covers half of his face.

“Hi, Jungwoo,” Yukhei voice was low due to exhaustion from the day. “How can you call me a cannibal when your as soft as a cinnamon roll?”

Jungwoo laughs and Yukhei’s heart stops in his chest ‘That’s so adorable,’ he thought. They talk about little nothings for almost a whole hour without realizing how much time had passed.

 

_(9:24 pm) jfc, your voice is so deep_

 

**(9:25 pm) and you have a pretty voice to match your cute eye**

 

_(9:25 pm) uwu_

 

_(9:25 pm) I could literally feel your brain thinking hard to come up with that_

 

**(9:26 pm) I try**

 

_(9:26 pm) a little too hard sweetie_

 

**(9:27 pm) awwww, i’m your sweetie <3**

 

_(9:27 pm) nevermind, goodnight yukhei_

 

**(9:28 pm) wait no**

 

**(9:28 pm) come back**

 

**(9:34 pm) :( why you gotta do me like the jungwoo**

  
  


[Thursday, January 10, 2019]

  


**(3:13 pm) I need some help**

 

_(3:29 pm) once again, this is jungwoo_

 

_(3:30 pm) and yes, you do_

  


**(3:31 pm) I’m going to ignore the insult bc i need help**

 

**(3:31 pm) Mark and I can’t decide on what cereal to get and need a third vote**

 

_(3:32 pm) Why don’t you just ask mark’s boyfriend, who will probs eat some too_

 

**(3:34 pm) He went on a diet for some reason and he’s out of town for a while**

 

**(3:34 pm) pls**

 

_(3:35 pm) ok, what are my options_

 

**(3:35 pm) thank you!**

 

**(3:35 pm) coco puffs or plain mini wheats**

 

_(3:36 pm) I assume coco puffs is yours_

 

**(3:36 pm) Obviously, they’re superior**

 

_(3:37 pm) why don’t you just compromise_

 

**(3:37 pm) howst**

 

_(3:38 pm) get frosted flakes, they have the sugary goodness you want but they’re still plain_

 

**(3:38 pm) …**

 

**(3:39 pm) you’re doing god’s work jungwoo**

 

_(3:39 pm) I’m not called zeus on the field for no reason_

 

**(4:12 pm) we like the cereal, mark says thanks**

 

_(4:17 pm) no problem, it’s my favorite_

 

_(4:17 pm) I’m happy to spread appreciation for tony the tiger_

 

**(4:18 pm) lmao, mark’s brother dressed as him for Halloween**

 

_(4:18 pm) really?!?_

 

**(4:19 pm) [image attached]**

 

**(4:19 pm) and that’s mark with him**

 

_(4:19 pm) wow he’s my soulmate_

 

**(4:20 pm) Hey, i’m a beanpole too. I should be your soulmate**

 

_(4:20 pm) Yeah, but you didn’t dress up as tony to win my heart_

 

**(4:21 pm) But fate wanted us to meet when i accidentally texted you**

 

**(4:21 pm) That must mean something**

 

_(4:21 pm) That was just your stupidity yukhei_

 

**(4:28 pm) This is going to sound weird but**

 

**(4:28 pm) Can we like**

 

**(4:28 pm)  meet up sometime**

 

_(4:28 pm) Ummm_

 

_(4:29 pm) call me again and I’ll think about it_

 

**(4:29 pm) okay**

 

Yukhei scrabbles to call and not a second goes by before Jungwoo answers; it feels like years to Yukhei. But it’s the opposite as soon as they start to talk.

  


_(6:44 pm) yes we can_

 

_(6:45 pm) When could we meet up though, we’re an hour away_

 

**(6:47 pm) ….**

 

_(6:48 pm) You didn’t think this through did you_

 

**(6:48 pm) nope, just let me think**

 

_(6:49 pm) ok, just don’t hurt your brain trying_

 

**(7:58 pm) Guess what**

 

_(8:07 pm) What is it yukhei_

 

**(8:09 pm)So mark plays basketball**

 

**(8:10 pm) and he just told me he’s competing against your school next friday**

 

**(8:10 pm) Bless mark**

 

_(8:11 pm) I think this deserves for him to not be called mark_

 

**(8:13 pm) Ha, no. I’ll tell mark you said that though. It’s been a thing for 3 years and im not about to stop now**

 

_(8:14 pm) Well, this at least calls for him to get to pick the cereal next time_

 

**(8:14 pm) you traitor -_-**

 

_(8:15 pm) uwu_

  
  


[Friday, January 18, 2019]

  


_(2:16 pm) What are you wearing?_

 

**(2:18 pm) Plain white shirt with a grey jacket. What about you**

 

_(2:19 pm) just a black turtleneck_

 

**(2:19 pm) I bet you look amazing**

 

_(2:20 pm) Probably nothing compared to you_

 

**(2:20 pm) Wong**

 

**(2:20 pm) I’m nervous**

 

_(2:21 pm) Don’t be it’s just me_

 

**(2:21 pm) That’s why i’m nervous**

 

_(2:21 pm) …._

 

_(2:21 pm) Fuck_

 

_(2:21 pm) I’m nervous too now_

 

**(2:22 pm) Another reason i should be your soulmate. Matching emotions**

 

_(2:25 pm) I think i see you_

  


“Hi, you’re Yukhei?”

 

“Yes,” yukhei looks up from his phone and smiles at him.

 

“Ok, wanted to make sure I didn’t have the Wong person,” Yukhei’s eyes shake in confusion before he understands. He breaks out in laughter.  Jungwoo cracks a soft smile at the sound.

 

“Both of your eyes are cute,” Yukhei breaks the silence that had followed.

 

“Your's are too. And I’m glad you have two.”

 

They look at each other fondly before they are interrupted by Hyuck. “Hello, we’re here to support my fucking boyfriend. If you’re going to be disgusting like that, take it somewhere else.”

 

“Come on, let’s go before there are no more seats,” Jungwoo grabs Yukhei’s wrist, who in return laughs in gay panic.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done a text fic before and it was a lot of fun. Even though I wrote it at an unreasonable time and it took awhile, but sleep is for the fucking weak. I also was given inspiration for this from a fic I read a little bit ago so props to them and sorry if I accidentally made similarities.  
> 


End file.
